


[Got Me Going] Crazy

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's piercings, Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun enjoys a little decompression after an assignment, especially when it's in the form of his favorite Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Got Me Going] Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Because Baekhyun and that frikkin piercing.

Baekhyun hates small spaces. Well, if he’s being specific, he hates small spaces when he’s _alone_. If there was someone with him, then he’d be more amiable about having to endure this tiny room for hours. Four walls - white with no decoration - surround him, a square meter room meant as a holding cell because Baekhyun’s been accused of _another_ crime.

It doesn’t matter that he’s guilty. The evidence was circumstantial anyway, and the charge won’t stick. The authorities on this backwater planet only put him here because they don’t know how to handle intergalactic government assassins. When he’d given them his credentials, he swears they all went pale. Baekhyun had cackled all the way to his cell.

They hadn’t searched him before locking him in. They took his bag, but Baekhyun is still wearing his chains - one that stretches from his lip ring and to the collar he has buckled around his neck, and the other that dangles from the top of his right ear to the bottom. He’s used both to kill people before, but no one ever suspects. They think he wears them for decoration; they’re partially right. Baekhyun doesn’t like being anywhere without a way to defend himself.

A sigh fills the room. He’s tired of waiting. There’s someone coming to pick him up, which is fortunate because this place is so _boring_. Baekhyun leans his head back on the wall, his legs askew as he sits on the floor. Waiting. A man like him isn’t equipped to handle inaction for so long. Baekhyun itches to move, to work off all this energy that flows through him. It’s frustrating.

It’s another hour before the door swishes open, flooding the brightly lit room with even more light. Baekhyun sends whoever is on the other side a glare, arms crossed. He licks over his lip, tongue catching briefly on the metal of his lip ring as he takes in none other than Chanyeol - _Captain_ Chanyeol, the man reminds Baekhyun when Baekhyun calls him by name.

“You can _earn_ that title later,” Baekhyun informs Chanyeol, his lips curling into a smile as Chanyeol sighs.

This isn’t the first time Chanyeol has been the one to come to Baekhyun’s rescue, and it’s doubtful that it will be the last. Baekhyun enjoys getting into trouble far too much. There’s an entire universe out there for him to explore, always another way for him to entertain himself as he awaits his next assignment.

Chanyeol has possession of Baekhyun’s bag; it dangles from two of his fingers as Baekhyun follows him out of the building. “I thought part of your job was discretion,” Chanyeol chides.

Baekhyun has to walk a little faster to keep up with Chanyeol’s long strides. He knows it’s Chanyeol’s subtle way of trying to get under his skin. It never works. Baekhyun doesn’t care enough. “I got tossed in there for a bar fight that ended with some asshole taking a shard of glass to his jugular,” Baekhyun explains, sliding into the vehicle beside Chanyeol who then barks out instructions for the driver to take them to the shuttle port. Baekhyun drops his voice. “My assignment was taken out days ago, without a fuss. This was unrelated.”

“Putting your hands where they shouldn’t be again?” Chanyeol questions, an eyebrow raised.

A smug grin spreads on Baekhyun’s mouth as he turns, regarding Chanyeol. “We both know that I can’t seem to keep my hands to myself. It’s a gift.”

“Flaw,” Chanyeol corrects. “Sometimes.”

Baekhyun places his hand high on Chanyeol’s thigh, drumming his fingers. He turns to watch the scenery pass out the window, and Chanyeol doesn’t move his hand. They weren’t far from the port to begin with, and Baekhyun will be thankful to get off this planet. Being stationary isn’t something Baekhyun enjoys.

The port is dreary and empty save for a handful of shuttles. Most belong to the port itself, in case they need to run supplies to their newest moon colonies. Chanyeol gets them processed quickly enough, a guard ushering them through without hesitation once Chanyeol had shown his identification. Baekhyun doubts this planet gets many high ranking exploration class captains dropping by. 

None of Chanyeol’s crew is waiting at the shuttle. Baekhyun had been expecting a pilot at the very least, but Chanyeol takes the pilot seat, shutting the door behind Baekhyun with the press of a button. Baekhyun’s bag rests on the floor and Baekhyun slides into the seat beside Chanyeol, head tilted.

“I don’t think I knew you were a pilot,” he comments.

Chanyeol begins the pre-takeoff checklist with learned efficiency that leaves Baekhyun impressed, although most of that is because Chanyeol has _very_ nice fingers. Baekhyun’s had the pleasure of having them all over him more than once.

“You mean you were never curious enough to look up my record.”

Baekhyun clucks his tongue. “I know the missions you run. Your real records are sealed.”

“Like that would stop you,” Chanyeol laughs. “If you cared.”

“If I cared,” Baekhyun hums. He doesn’t. Baekhyun doesn’t do attachment. And he knows that Chanyeol doesn’t either. It’s why Chanyeol is one of the few people in this universe that Baekhyun gets along with. Chanyeol may exude a jovial persona, but that’s just the wrapping, the training that comes with being in such a high position.

It’s all a game. Baekhyun learned a long time ago that no government can be trusted, and then he put himself in a position to be used by his own government, carrying out the dirty assignments that could never be traced back to them. Chanyeol is a part of that - him and his crew.

Chanyeol’s ship - the _Exodus_ \- is a quarter of the size of the moon, which is why it isn’t in orbit. They go past the moon, and the ship grows larger, taking up the entirely of the front window before the tractor beam catches them. Chanyeol disengages the manual controls and leans back in his seat, legs spreading. Baekhyun knocks his shoe against Chanyeol’s ankle.

“Home sweet home,” Baekhyun sighs.

Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. With the amount of times Baekhyun’s found himself inside Chanyeol’s ship, it might as well be his home. He hasn’t accrued as much time anywhere else - even at the small place that he keeps for himself. He’s a nomad, not a settler.

Chanyeol’s second in command, Jongin, greets them when they step off the shuttle. He gives Baekhyun a welcoming smile, and Baekhyun grins back, rocking back on his heels. “Sorry, I’m here to steal the Captain,” Jongin explains, holding the terminal in his hand over to Chanyeol.

“You know where your quarters are,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun, walking off with Jongin and leaving Baekhyun on his own.

Baekhyun hikes his bag over his shoulder and strolls forward. He knows exactly where his quarters are - the Captain’s quarters. He knows his way there, walking down familiar halls and taking the lift to the lower decks. The passcode needed to enter the room is still the same; Baekhyun had figured it out once and Chanyeol has never bothered to change it.

Baekhyun drops his bag in the chair by the door, standing on his toes as he stretches his arms over his head. Everything is standard issue - the muted, dreary hues of the furnishings and walls, and all the corners rounded to avoid injury. The only thing that pops to life in the room is the blanket that covers Chanyeol’s bed. It’s a vibrant red, soft and smooth when it slides over skin. Baekhyun knows.

Baekhyun kicks his shoes off and pads over to the bed, dropping back on it to stare at the ceiling. There’s a little buzzing in his head - a side effect of being on a ship instead of on a planet. It always takes a little while to go away. Baekhyun thinks about raiding Chanyeol’s alcohol; he knows there’s a bottle of that Aldavien stuff tucked away even though it’s illegal. It’s like liquor, only it’s so strong that it can kill a human. It took nearly a decade of research to figure out how to distill it for human consumption.

He eventually decides against moving, preferring to stay right where he is. Now that he has the space to spread out, he chooses not to. It’s the choice that’s the important part. He can decompress out here, with a hulking beast of a spaceship as the only thing between him and the inky blackness of space. It’s suffocating and liberating all at once.

Baekhyun lives his life in a delicate balance of work and play. He doesn’t work often, but when his job is so dark, the play is what keeps him from falling under. Sometimes that involves hopping several luxury cruise ships and wheedling his way into having someone else pick up the bill. He isn’t short on money, but it’s fun.

Other times, Baekhyun plays by seducing Captains who have just come off their shift, already working out of their stiff uniform as Baekhyun waits on the bed. Chanyeol appears frazzled, his fingers pushing through his hair as he reaches the end of the bed. Baekhyun watches the way Chanyeol’s muscles flex beneath his undershirt, how it draws tight across his chest when his arms drop. Chanyeol is positively delectable and Baekhyun is starving.

Baekhyun sits up, resting his chin on Chanyeol’s stomach. Chanyeol’s fingertip glides along the swell of Baekhyun’s lower lip once before dipping lower, hooking on the chain that’s still connected to it. Baekhyun pouts when Chanyeol gives it a light tug.

“You know I don’t like this on when we’re alone,” Chanyeol comments.

Baekhyun shrugs. Of course he knows. “And you know that I feel naked without it.” Still, Baekhyun leans back enough to allow Chanyeol to unbuckle the collar from around his neck, sliding the chain off after. Now Baekhyun only has the metal ring looped through his lip.

“Naked is the point,” Chanyeol rumbles, and _fuck_ , every time his voice gets all gravely like that, Baekhyun feels it in his dick. Chanyeol goes for Baekhyun’s earring chain next, and Baekhyun sighs, fingers crawling up Chanyeol’s thighs and up to where Chanyeol’s dick is starting to push against the fabric of his uniform pants.

Chanyeol knows what it means for Baekhyun to give up his weapons, to be truly vulnerable when they’re together, and that’s what makes this more than just sex. The sex is _great_ , but when Chanyeol has his hands on Baekhyun, palms sliding hot beneath his shirt to tug it free from his body, and fingers exploring skin he’s mapped out dozens of times before, it’s something else. Something Baekhyun would call intimate if he wasn’t so afraid of the word.

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun flat on the bed, his knee between Baekhyun’s thighs so he can push him upward. There’s still clothing in the way, which is dealt with blindly because Baekhyun is occupied with Chanyeol’s mouth on his. Chanyeol’s tongue runs hot over Baekhyun’s lip ring before dipping into his mouth; Chanyeol always kisses like he’s trying to leave an impression of himself behind, as if he wants to ruin Baekhyun for anyone else. Baekhyun has half a mind to confess that Chanyeol has done just that, but that would be admitting to a vulnerability he can’t afford in his line of work.

Chanyeol never stops, never relents. This claiming nature of his leaves Baekhyun with red blossoming over his skin, and the impression of teeth on his neck, a gasp spilling from his lips when Chanyeol bites just a little harder. Baekhyun rolls his hips, moaning when his cock presses against Chanyeol’s now that they’re finally naked. Chanyeol is an impressive man in his uniform, but Baekhyun thinks he strikes an imposing image without a stitch on him too. It’s quite the feat.

Baekhyun’s legs spread wide, a needy whimper punctuating their heavy breathing when Chanyeol’s slick fingers slide between Baekhyun’s thighs. Chanyeol is so efficient, so prepared every time Baekhyun arrives. Everything is within arm’s reach so they don’t have to pause or fumble around. Baekhyun appreciates it very much, and he shows it in the way his head tips back, eyes fluttering closed and hips raising when Chanyeol dips two fingers into him.

“Been waiting for this,” Chanyeol whispers. His lips brush the shell of Baekhyun’s ear, and Baekhyun turns his head so he can see him. He finds himself trapped in a pair of dark brown eyes that refuse to let him go. “I’ve spent every day for months hoping for an order to pick you up.”

Baekhyun can’t stop rocking his hips down on Chanyeol’s fingers, even as Chanyeol’s words scream _danger_. His chest feels heavy, his head light, and Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol to shut him up. Baekhyun needs to be in control of this, and right now, with Chanyeol over him, working him open, he isn’t. There’s too much appeal in the way Chanyeol cages him in, like he could actually protect Baekhyun even if he doesn’t need it.

There’s too much. Chanyeol is too much.

Chanyeol rolls easily when Baekhyun pushes, falling back against red as Baekhyun moves on top of him. Like this, with Baekhyun peering down at him and Chanyeol staring up, his broad hands now resting on Baekhyun’s thighs, it’s Baekhyun with the control. It’s Baekhyun who slicks Chanyeol’s cock and perches over it, guiding it into himself as Chanyeol grips him tighter.

It makes Baekhyun feel alive. Chanyeol is thick inside him, hot. Baekhyun sits all the way down, jaw slack and cock heavy between his legs as Chanyeol fills him completely. “You have the best cock in the universe,” Baekhyun lets slip.

Chanyeol gets this ridiculous grin on his face that fades the moment Baekhyun clenches around his dick, rolling his hips. With his weight on his palm, Baekhyun lifts himself, aided by Chanyeol’s hands on his thighs. He hovers like that, relishing the way Chanyeol’s cock just barely holds him open before he drops with a slick slide. Dual moans follow and Baekhyun savors the moment.

The first few ups and downs are to acquaint himself with the thickness of Chanyeol’s cock, soothing out the slight burn until it’s only a wet glide as he moves. Baekhyun spreads his knees further apart, pressing both palms to Chanyeol’s chest. With Chanyeol staring up at him, cheeks flush and lips swollen, Baekhyun soaks in the attention as he fucks himself down on Chanyeol’s cock.

He doesn’t go slow. He doesn’t want slow. Baekhyun wants to ride Chanyeol until he can’t think about anything other than how glorious it is to have his ass stuffed full with Chanyeol’s cock. Of all the dicks he’s had the pleasure of sampling, Chanyeol’s is the best. It’s why Baekhyun keeps coming back for more. That and Chanyeol’s indulging personality. Between the two, Baekhyun is always satisfied.

Baekhyun bounces himself on Chanyeol’s cock as fast as he can, letting the pleasure flood through him without pause. He knows Chanyeol is watching him, even when his head tips back, mouth open because he can’t stop moaning. Baekhyun rides Chanyeol until his thighs are trembling and he can’t find the energy to continue. He whines softly, slowing to a halt and clenching around Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol pushes himself up, his hands cupping Baekhyun’s ass and spreading his cheeks. Baekhyun rocks forward, gasping. Chanyeol kisses him, tongue dipping into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun can hardly breathe, his fingers twisting in the overgrown strands of Chanyeol’s hair to hold as Chanyeol’s hips move. He may not be able to go as fast, or pull out as much, but the way he pushes his cock into Baekhyun over and over is enough to have Baekhyun on edge.

Baekhyun can barely breathe, tugging on Chanyeol’s hair and whimpering into his mouth. His cock pushes against Chanyeol’s stomach, giving him that little bit of friction that he needs. He feels Chanyeol’s teeth graze along his lip, teasing around his metal ring, and Baekhyun tenses. Everything seems to freeze save for the way Chanyeol’s cock pistons in and out of him, harder and harder as Baekhyun tumbles over that precipice.

Baekhyun comes between them, letting it drown him, dragging him under as he lets go. Chanyeol is an anchor, a sweet rush of water in his lungs. Baekhyun clings to him, letting Chanyeol take and take until his cock is throbbing and he comes inside him. Chanyeol groans, a deep noise that Baekhyun absolutely adores. He clenches rhythmically around Chanyeol’s cock just to hear him do it again.

Chanyeol’s hands slide up Baekhyun’s back, his mouth leaving lazy kisses along the length of Baekhyun’s neck as Baekhyun basks in the attention. It doesn’t take much for Baekhyun to nudge Chanyeol until he’s laying down, Baekhyun secure on top of him. He’s sweaty and sated, but not tired. Not yet.

They lay in silence, only moving when Chanyeol’s dick slips out. Baekhyun rolls off and onto his back, fingers reaching out to curl in Chanyeol’s hair.

“Do you ever think about retiring?” Chanyeol asks minutes later.

Baekhyun lets out a snort of amusement. “I imagine someone will have killed me before that happens.” He turns onto his side, propping his head on his hand. “What about you? Are _you_ thinking about retiring?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “I think about it. I don’t know if I could ever go through with it though. This job it - it gets under the skin and doesn’t let go.”

“We could compromise,” Baekhyun suggests. He shifts closer to Chanyeol, trailing fingers down his chest to circle around his belly button. “You could take me on an extended vacation. Somewhere uncharted.”

Chanyeol hums quietly, sighing before he answers. “What makes you think I’d want to spend _that_ much time with you? You’re exhausting to be around.”

“It’s the sex,” Baekhyun agrees. “Just fuck it out of me, and then we can snuggle the rest of the time. If that’s what you’re into.”

It’s Chanyeol who snorts this time. “You just want my company.”

“I do.” That’s as close of a confession that will ever come out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“If I go through the effort of putting in for leave, your ass had better not back out,” Chanyeol replies. “I’m not going alone.”

“You book it, I’ll be there with bells on.”

Chanyeol grins. “ _Just_ bells?” he asks hopefully. He’s already moving, pressing Baekhyun back onto the mattress. His thigh slides between Baekhyun’s and his body heat has Baekhyun shivering.

“It’s a date.”

 

Baekhyun is standing beside a puddle of blood, the chain from his earrings dangling in his hand, dripping blood to add to the pool. The body on the floor is lifeless and Baekhyun can mark another job as completed. He watches as the red spreads, careful to not let it touch his shoes. He backs up a step, then turns to leave when he’s satisfied. Someone is going to find the man soon, and Baekhyun needs to be far from the scene.

They have him set up in a crowded city, his room midway up one of the hotels - it’s not too upscale, but not rundown either. It’s perfectly average; it keeps the attention off of him. A transmission is waiting for Baekhyun when he makes it to his room.

He fingers the chain attached to his lip ring as he opens the message. It’s from Chanyeol.

“I hope you’re packed,” comes Chanyeol’s voice. “Because we’re going on vacation.”

Baekhyun smiles. He may not be the retirement type, but a vacation might be just what he needs. Especially when it’s with his favorite Captain.


End file.
